The First Morning
by ssnw
Summary: It is a one shot and inspired by some lyrics. I feel Hope/Lightning's love is like the lyric 'Its you that let me believed this is love and fate but not accident or sympathy.' Please read and review! Check with gramma checker.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from FF13

I am very sorry for gramma errors but I had tried my best to corrected this one-shot with gramma checker. And I would also announce I will not post anything in FF13 fanfiction again until, I don't know and would leave here until at least I finish my piano exam.

AssasinZAssasin Thank you for your review, I don't know what to say except thank you again for pointing out my errors. I would admit I am not at the state I should be writing story and this one-shot would also be the last one I would be posting for FF13.

OintmentJar: Thank you for your support! ^o^ I am actually a Chinese and I am also not sure about grammar and stuff, since when I was small I learned American English but then I moved to a place where we all speak and write British English! So its quite confusing! Thank you for your support!

WinterSunset: Hola! Que tal? I am actually learning Spanish in school, hope we could talk more! Thank you for your support but I will not post any more story until I finish all my exams including examine de espanol! So Buenos dias, mi amigo!

" " Talking

' 'Thinking

* * *

><p>The night before will forever remembered and cherished as it was the wedding night for both Hope Estheim and Lightning 'Claire' Farron now also Estheim, from this day onward they would starts a new page in their life together, as they vowed the day before.<p>

Hope carefully turn himself on the bed that he share with his beloved wife, careful not to wake the beauty, who is still asleep, her normal stoic and stern face relax and soften as she sleep peacefully.

Hope look at his wife with so much content and love that it felt like he now own the world. He remembered when he was still 14 he had met Lightning because of some disastrous incident, both of them were caught into it without choice and had only themselves and their friends to rely on.

For Hope it's a surprise that Lightning agrees with marry him or even going out with him. She was always the headstrong one and love to have her own personal space, sometime even her sister would not be able to invade her personal space or time.

But on Hope's eighteenth birth this changed, on that day Hope finally gather all his courage and asked Lightning the question that will change both their life dramatically.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Light?"He asked with fake confident that Lightning could see through pretty easily after knowing him for four years.

She looked at his memorising eyes, ignoring everyone who are now stop what they were doing and looking at them, waiting for her to act like she normally would, treat Hope likes how she treated the few admirers she had when they confessed.

But no, she stared at him for a short time and answer with her first smile of the day since she woke up in the morning. "I would, Hope."

The answer was short and direct leaving Hope who had little to no experience to romantic relationship wilded eyes in disbelieve and seems to wonder is he actually in dreamland or real world.

It was very clear to him the next moment that he is seriously in reality because of the glare he received from Lightning and the giggling from Joanna, the daughter of Snow and Serah whose name is to honor Serah and Lightning's mother.

"Its not how you would react kiddo."Sazh's cheerful and fatherly voice range through Hope's now clouded mind, snapping him to concentrate on the lady before him.

'Now what to do?'He wondered, looking at the now youngest Major of Guardian Corps in a lost expression.

Lightning like Lightning lost her patient, shrugged and walked out of Hope's living room where the party located.

Snow doing a double take and looked a bite irritated at the lack of responds from Hope, Serah signed in defeated and rolled her eyes at the two clueless people, one who's too stubborn to show any public affections and the other who is too inexperience in the romance category.

"Are you going to let your girlfriend going home on her own?"She said softly and Hope looked at her like she had just said the most inspiring thing in the world and run out of the house, chasing Lightning.

"Light, please wait up."Even-though she is not on the field now, she is still as fit as she was, leaving Hope panting as he tried to catch up.

"I think you need the training Hope."She said in her normal solder tone and continue walking but slower than before.

Hope finally walk alongside of Lightning, looking at her he asked. "Are you serious?"

"Depends."She said still not looking at him.

"About you been my, um, girlfriend."He blushed and stared at her like he always do.

Lightning stop walking and face Hope, looking at him then she kissed him for the first time. A very soft kiss but one full of passion and love that surprised Hope, he quickly returned the kiss with all the love he feel for Lightning. Since then they are officially couple.

Throughout the year, they had experince many moments toghter. They travelled around Pulse toghter, starts to live toghter, sharing their moments in work toghter, having arguements like normal couples then back to nomal again. Many, many momeries were created, stored and cherished.

"What are you looking at?"She quirked an eyebrow. Looking at the man she had vowed to protected and never abandon ever since she was twenty-one.

"Just remembering how far we get toghter."He smile and kiss his wife.

'This is our first morning, because of you I believed we are in loved, there is no word could describe our love because language would disgrace it, but please know that I would always love you without any uncertainty.'She smile in their kiss.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
